Total Pokemon Island
by Akka777
Summary: Brought to you by Ash, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde: 48 (Or 49, including the debut :3) pokemon battling it out to win one million poffins!
1. Chapter 1

Total Pokemon Island Episode 1 (Meet the contestants!)

Ash: Hi, I'm Ash, the host of a brand-new show: Total Pokemon Island! Here's my co-host Xerneas.

Xerneas: Hello!

Ash: The chef, Yveltal.

Yveltal: Don't point that thing at me!

Ash: And our intern, Zygarde.

Zygarde: I didn't sign up for this! I thought you said I'd be the Co-Host!

Ash: Always read the small print!

Zygarde: Grr!

Ash: Anyway, let's meet our campers! First up, Vanillite!

Vanillite: **Hops off the boat** Hi! **Jumps up and down** I can't wait to get started!

Ash: **Evil laugh **Oh, neither can I! Anyway, here comes Vulpix.

Vulpix: Hello! Hello! **Departs from boat**

Ash: And how are you, Vulpix?

Vulpix: Very good, very good.

Ash: Moving on, our next camper, Cyndaquil is here!

Cyndaquil: **Gets off the boat** Hi! I'm so glad to be here!

Xerneas: Go wait with the others at he end of the dock please.

Ash: Moving on, it's everyone's worst pokemon... Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: **Hops off the boat** Hey! That's not nice!

Ash: Much like your FACE! Haha!

Xerneas: Ash, PLEASE!

Ash: **Sigh** Here's our next camper, Torchic!

Torchic: **Hops off the boat** Hi! (Smiles sweetly)

Xerneas: Isn't he just adorable?

Ash: Pfft, whatever, anyway next is Porygon!

Porygon: **Jumps off the boat** (In a lumpy space princess voice) Like, hi. I'm Porygon.

Ash:...

Xerneas: Why don't you go meet the others at that end of the dock?

**Porygon walks to the others**

Ash: Anyhoo, next up is Pichu!

Pichu: Hey everyone! Pichu is in the house! HEY! LOOK AT ME!

Ash: Umm... Next is Igglybuff!

Igglybuff: Hi! **Smiles sweetly. Jumps off the boat. Doesn't stop bouncing **Can't... Stop... Bouncing!

Ash: How unfortunate, next is Spoink!

Spoink: Hello-o-o!

Ash: What's with the 'o-o-o'?

Spoink: It's my bouncing-g!

Ash: Another bouncer? Great...

Xerneas: Ahem!

Ash: Look! It's Phantump!

Phantump: **Trips out of the boat** Oof!

Ash: Well that entrance was even worse than Bulbasaurs! Well, maybe not hat bad...

Bulbasaur: **Whimper**

Xerneas: A-Ash!

Ash: Here comes Charmander!

Charmander: Haha! Hi! **Leaps off the boat**

Ash: Hey Charmander! Next up, is Piplup!

Piplup: (Shyly) Um, hi. **Hops off the boat**

Ash: Don't talk much, do ya?

Piplup: **Blushes**

Ash: Here comes Ralts!

Ralts: Hello!

Ash: Yo Ralts! How ya doin'?

Ralts: I am feeling... Well... I don't quite know how to explain it. I've never felt like this before!

Ash: Well... Sableye's on his way!

Sableye: Hmnyeahh... **Jumps off the boat**

Ash: Wha..?

Sableye: I was just wondering how long it will take me to win; not long! I mean, is this the competition? Nyahahahahaaa!

Ash: Right...

Xerneas: Just go stand with the 'competition' over there.

Ash: Look! It's Cubone!

Cubone: **Sigh**

Xerneas: Um, is something wrong?

Cubone: My mum is DEAD. How much worse can it get?

Phantump: My mother is dead too. And so am I.

Cubone: **Smiles** Wow. I didn't think anyone else was in the same situation as me.

Ash: Next is Froakie.

Froakie: Hi. **Smiles. Jumps off boat**

Ash: Go stand with the rest off them. Here comes Mew!

Mew: _I _am superior to you all!

Riolu: **Just arrived on a boat. Pushes Mew off**__**the pier.** Oh, get over yourself.

Mew: **Cough splutter **This is proposterous!

Vulpix: Is he ALWAYS like this?

Ralts: I expect so.

Ash: Amaura's on her way!

Amaura: (Sweetly) **Giggles **Hello! **Hops off the boat**

Ash: Next is Eevee!

Eevee: **Cute giggle **Hello!

Xerneas: Hey Eevee! Go stand with the others.

Ash: Is that... Yep! It's Fennekin!

Fennekin: Hi-ee!

Xerneas: Hi Fennekin!

Ash: Go stand over there **Points at the other contestants **Anyway, here's... Magikarp...

Xerneas: And Psyduck!

Magikarp: Hoi.

Psyduck: Ya. Hoi.

Ash: Umm... Next is Squirtle!

Squirtle: Woo! Hiya! **Front flips off the boat**

Xerneas: Wow!

Ash: Psh, next is Sandshrew.

Sandshrew: (In a cute voice) Yeah! I'm here!

Xerneas: Oh, hi there Sandshrew! Why don't you go mingle with the rest of the campers.

Ash: Here comes Zubat!

Zubat: **Sigh **Hi.

Ash: Next: Meowth!

Meowth: Hello.

Xerneas: Just go stand with the others please.

Ash: Here comes Horsea

Horsea: Hi! **Jumps off the boat**

Xerneas: Hi!

Ash: Next is Chikorita!

Xerneas: Um, Ash?

Ash: Yeah?

Xerneas: We don't know Chikorita's gender.

Ash: Err... Oh well!

Chikorita: Haha! Hi-ee!

Ash: Incoming! It's Turtwig!

Tutwig: Hellaw! **Hops off boat**

Ash: Here come Starly, Shinx, Gible and Phione.

Starly: **Flies down from boat **Hello!

Shinx: **Leaps from boat** Hi!

Gible: **Grunts**

Phione: **Floats down from boat **How is everyone?

Xerneas: Very well, thank you for asking!

Ash: Here come Tepig, Snivy, Spring Deerling, Ducklett and Fletchling.

Tepig: **Hops down from boat. Snorts. **Hello!

Snivy: Hi guys!

Deerling: Hi guys!

Ducklett: Hi.

Fletchling: **Flutters down from boat** Hello!

Ash: Next up, are Bunnelby, Skiddo, Spritzee and Female Espurr

Bunnelby: **Leaps off from boat **Hey, wassup!

Skiddo: **Clambers down from boat **Hello!

Spritzee: **Flies down from boat **Why hello!

Espurr: Hello...

Ash: And the last bunch: Helioptile, Clauncher, Poochyena, Houndour and Deino.

Helioptile: Hi there! **Jumps off boat**

Clauncher: (Fuming) This is rubbish. You promised me a 6-star resort!

Ash: 6-star resorts don't exist. And haven't you learnt? Always read the small print!

Poochyena: Hello. **Hops of boat. Nearly slips over.**

Houndour: **Gasps. Leaps off the boat and catches her**

Poochyena: Thanks!

Houndour: **Blushes **No problem!

Deino: Woah! **Trips on the end of the boat, and falls off the dock taking Poochyena with him**

Ash: Now you're all here, I'll show you around! **Points to a little shack** That's the confessional are, where you can spill the beans on your thoughts. Give it a try, now!

_Poochyena: This is... Cool. Err... I like Houndour. He seems cool._

_Phione: This will certainly prove to be challenging._

_Vanillite: Woohoo! This is AWESOME!_

(In the kitchen)

Ash: This is where you will be served breakfast by Yveltal.

Yveltal: **Grunts**

(At the elimination area)

Ash: Every time your team loses, they'll come here.

Xerneas: Speaking of teams...

Ash: Oh yes! The team names are'The Powerful Pikachus' and 'The Charged Charizards'.

Pichu: Why does Pikachu get all the fame?

Xerneas: Um, you ARE Pikachu.

Bulbasaur: Yeah, but what about Charizard?

Ash: He's popular. Way more popular than YOU ARE!

Bulbasaur: **Sniffles**

Xerneas: Ash!

Ash: **Sighs **The contestants on The Powerful Pikahu's are: Pichu, Vanillite, Sableye, Gible, Deerling, Skiddo, Spoink, Igglybuff, Riolu, Mew, Froakie, Piplup, Zubat, Magikarp, Psyduck, Porygon, Sandshrew, Meowth, Chikorita, Deino, Phantump, Cubone, Shinx and Amaura.

_Sableye: I hate my team._

_Phantump: I'm glad I'm on the same team as Cubone. We've become great friends._

Ash: Which means that Poochyena, Houndour, Espurr, Clauncher, Helioptile, Spritzee, Bunnelby, Tepig, Snivy, Fletchling, Ducklett, Starly, Phione, Horsea, Cyndaquil, Turtwig, Eevee, Fennekin, Vulpix, Blabbersaur-

_Bulbasaur: I honestly feel like quitting right now._

Xerneas: ASH!

Ash: _Bulb_asaur, Squirtle, Ralts, Torchic and Charmander are The Charged Charizards. Your cabins are over there **Points to cabins** Go make yourself at home. Meet me at the top of the cliff in 30 mins.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Pokemon Island Episode 1 (Part 2)

Ash: Welcome to your first challenge. It is... To jump off a cliff!

Clauncher: What?!

Ash: GO!

Charmander: I can do it, I can do it... Can someone else go first?

Vanillite: I will! **Leaps off the cliff into the sea**

Squirtle: Me too! **Jumps off the edge**

Ash: It's not like Bulbasaur's gonna jump; he's too much of a wimp!

_Bulbasaur: Ash was on my LAST nerve. So I decided to prove him wrong._

Bulbasaur: Grr..! **Jumps** Woooaaahhh!

Charmander: Seems safe enough! **Jumps**

Xerneas: All 3 of the original pokemon have jumped!

Pichu: **Jumps** For faaaaame!

Ralts: Come on team! **Jumps**

Riolu: I'll jump... Before Mew!

Mew: NO! _I'm _jumping first!

Riolu: Bye! **Pushes Mew**

Mew: **Girly scream**

Riolu: Haha! **Jumps**

Mew: _I_ jumped first!

Riolu: No, you fell.

Phione: **Jumps** Woooooaaaahhh!

Starly: **Swoops down** Whoo!

Fletchling: **Glides down** Yahoo!

Horsea: Here goes nothing! **Flips off the cliff**

Sandshrew: (In a cute voice) Come on! We HAVE to win! **Jumps**

Skiddo: Here we go! **Jumps**

Spritzee: I don't want to get wet, but I don't want to lose... **Sighs. Floats down to water.**

Ducklett: **Jumps** Woahwoahwoah!

Espurr: I will jump. **Jumps**

Bunnelby: **Jumps** Woooooaaaahhhhh!

Spoink: Igglybuff?

Igglybuff: Yeah?

Spoink: Can we-

Igglybuff: Jump together? Sure! **Jumps off the cliff, holding Spoink**

Spoink: **Terrified gasp**

Amaura: Uhh... That looks scary!

Cubone: Hey Phantump? Can we jump together too?

Phantump: Alright! 3...2...1...JUMP! **He and Cubone jump**

Snivy: **Closes eyes. Jumps**

Eevee: Yay! We're winning! I'll further our lead! **Jumps**

Sableye: You heard what she said! They're winning! JUMP!

Zubat: Why don't you?

Sableye: Because I'm gonna win this show, so I don't NEED to jump.

Gible: **Angry grunt**

Porygon: (To Gible in a lumpy-space princess voice) You don't talk much, do ya?

Zubat: However much I want Sableye out, I'm gonna jump... Or... Fly. **Swoops down**

Turtwig: I'm SURE we'll win! **Jumps**

Cyndaquil: Yeah, let's win this thing! **Jumps**

Tepig: **Jumps** Wooaaaaaaaaaaaaiiaiiiiiiaaahhh!

Piplup: Come on guys! Let's jump!

Froakie: Yeah! **Jumps**

Meowth: Uhh...

Chikorita: Here we go! **Jumps**

Porygon: (In a... You know what kinda voice now, right?) Like, I'm gonna jump. **Jumps**

Deerling: I'm not so sure about this...

Skiddo: Come on Deerling! I KNOW you can do it! I believe in you!

Deerling: **Sigh** Okay then. **Jumps** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Magikarp: I'm gonna jump.

Psyduck: Like, me too. **Psyduck and Magikarp jump**

Shinx: We're winning!

Deino: Uh-huh!

Poochyena: We can't let them win! But... It looks TERRIFYING!

Houndour: We'll jump together then. **Takes Poochyena's paw and jumps**

Ash: Is anyone else gonna jump?

Shinx: I will **Jumps**

Xerneas: Oh look! If no-one else jumps, it'll be a tie!

Helioptile: **Peers over the edge** Oh goodness!

Turtwig: Please jump Helioptile!

Helioptile: Uhh... **Sighs** I don't know whether I can do this.

Tepig: Please! You have to!

Helioptile: Okay then. **Grimaces. Jumps**

Ash: Is anyone ELSE going to jump?

Meowth: I HATE water. Sorry guys.

Torchic: (In a cute voice)Yeah, I don't like heights too much.

Clauncher: This is ridiculous. No way am I doing it.

Amaura: The whole thing just... Ugh!

Vulpix: I'm afraid I wont be jumping.

Sableye: As I said, NOT. JUMPING.

Deino: I will! **Starts walking back down the mountain**

Xerneas: Uh, wrong way.

Deino: Oh, right! **Walks straight off the cliff**

Ash: So we're tied up again! Fennekin, Gible. Either of you gonna jump?

Fennekin: I... I... I guess I'll have to... **Walks over to cliff edge. Looks down** Goodbye cruel world! **Jumps**

Xerneas: Gible?

Gible: **Ashamed grunt. Walks away from the cliff.**

Ash: I'll take that as a no, so The Charged Charizards win, and I'll be seeing The Not-So-Powerful Pikachu's at the elimination tonight!

_At the camps_

Spoink: So, who are we voting out?

Igglybuff: Sableye. He's annoying, annoying and annoying, with an extra dose of annoying.

Spoink: True, but Gible lost us the challenge. And he doesn't talk, so no alliances, friendships... Anything!

Igglybuff: Hmm, that's true.

_In the woods_

Zubat: Sableye HAS to go.

Magikarp: Agroid.

Psyduck: Ya, loik, agroid.

_In the bathroom_

Deerling: Who should we vote to eliminate?

Chikorita: I think Gible. Even though Sableye has 'STUPID' written all over him, Gible is unfriendly and a bad team player. He lost us the challenge today!

Skiddo: True, but so did Sableye.

_At the elimination_

Ash: OK, poffins go to everyone except Zubat, Gible and Sableye. Everyone with a poffin received 0 votes. The next poffin goes to... Zubat! With one vote. The final poffin of the night goes to... Sableye! With _11 votes!_ Wow, Sableye only _just_ managed to stay in the game. Gible, I'm afraid you have been eliminated. Head over to the dock of shame, where the pokeball of losers awaits.

Xerneas: It will pull you inside, and you will be transported to the... Um... Loser place.

Ash: Any last... Sorry, _first_ words? **Starts laughing hysterically**

Xerneas: ASH! CUT IT OUT!

Ash: Geez, just having a bit of fun!

Gible: **Sighs. Walks over to the pokeball of losers. Turns around and waves to his old teammates before being sucked into the pokeball**

Ash: Come back next time, when another of these losers will be kicked off my show!

Xerneas: Well technically-

Ash: On Total Pokemon Island!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Pokemon Island Episode 2

Xerneas: Welcome contestants.

Ralts: Thank you.

Xerneas: You're-

Ash: SHUT UP!

Xerneas: **Sighs**

Ash: Anyway, I've go some catches for ya!

Clauncher: Joy...

Ash: You can find items all around camp. You don't have to tell anyone you have an item, but you can trade them. Also, you can level up. You get 1 level for jumping in the last challenge, and one for winning. Just in case you didn't know, you can evolve.

Sandshrew: (In a cute voice) Awesome!

Xerneas: Anyway, todays challenge is... A maze! As a team, you must navigate your way through the maze.

Ash: The first WHOLE team at the other side of the maze win!

Xerneas: Any questions?

Spritzee: Well I had a question about-

Ash: GO!

Tepig: Come on guys! **Runs into the maze. Gets thrown into the air by a spring** Aiiiiiiiii!

Ash: (Laughing) Oh, I forgot to mention; there are a few traps along the way!

Tepig: **Lands** Grr..!

Igglybuff: Come on team! **Bounces away**

Spoink: Wait up! **Catches up with her**

Skiddo: Let's go!

Sableye: NO! You shall obey ME!

Magikarp: Um, like, no!

Psyduck: Yeah, like, no!

Deerling: Come on guys!

Sableye: Fine! But you shall go before me in case there are any traps.

Meowth: We've lost them!

Piplup: Come on! **The Powerful Pikachu's run off**

Houndour: Right guys, let's win this!

Poochyena: Yeah, let's go!

Snivy: But which way?

Clauncher: Yeah, the other team have already started, and we don't know which way to go!

_Sableye's Group_

Amaura: **Points at square shape engraved into the ceiling** I think there's a trap there.

Sableye: Do you _want_ to win?

Amaura: Well yes, but-

Sableye: Then do it!

Pichu: I'll do it; everyone will know my name then! **Steps under square. Nothing happens** Seriously?

Mew: Let me through, peasants! **Square shape slides away, revealing spikes that crush Mew and Pichu**

Phantump: Poor Pichu!

Riolu: Yes! Mew's dead!

Ash: (Voice Over) Actually they have been recovered by the pokeball of life.

Cubone: The what?

Ash: (Voice Over) The pokeball of life! It brings dead contestants back to life!

Phantump: So I could-

Ash: (Voice Over) No.

Phantump: Aww!

Ash: (Voice Over) You will probably notice that Tepig isn't with you any more. He is at the finish because he was hit by an obstacle. Level notice: There are three levels up for grabs! If you make it out of the maze WITHOUT help from a trap, you will rise one level. If by the end of the challenge you have not been affected by a trap, you will gain a level. And if your team wins this challenge, you will level up.

Shinx: Wow!

Ash: (Voice Over) You might want to get a move on or you'll lose!

Zubat: Go, go, go! **Swoops ahead**

_The Charged Charizards_

Bunnelby: Three levels? That's awesome!

Ducklett: I know, right? But we'd better hurry!

Phione: Ducklett is right! We MUST hasten if we are to win todays challenge! **Floats off**

Ralts: Phione, look out! I sense a trap up ahead!

Phione: **Steps back. A 100 tonne weight drops where Phione was just standing **Thank you for the warning Ralts!

Ralts: It was my pleasure.

Fennekin: **Scrambling over the weight** I see... Light! At the end of the tunnel!

Vulpix: Cliché...

Fennekin: Hardly. Come on!

_Spoink and Igglybuff_

Spoink: Uh... Igglybuff?

Igglybuff: Hmm?

Spoink: Do you know where we're going?

Igglybuff: Of course I do! Look, there's the finish! **Points to finish line**

Spoink: Alright! Let's go! **Starts bouncing off**

_Sableye's group_

Skiddo: Hey! I see something! I see... THE FINISH LINE! RUN! **Whole team runs to finish line, except Sableye**

_At the finish line_

Xerneas: Look! Here come the teams!

Ash: Geez, what took them so long?

Tepig: Maybe the TRAPS!

Ash: So? They make good TV! Or... stories... Or... Whatever!

Xerneas: Here are Igglybuff and Spoink!

Igglybuff: **Crosses the finish line** Yay!

Spoink: **Crosses the line** Yes!

Ash: And here come the rest of The Powerful Pikachu's!

The Powerful Pikachu's: **Cross the line**

Porygon: (Lumpy-space... You get it now right?) Like, yay, we won.

Ash: Not quite!

Cubone: What?!

Ash: Where's Sableye?

Piplup: Come on, Sableye!

Xerneas: Look! It's the charged charizards!

Fennekin: **Crosses the line** Yes! Come on guys, we can win!

The Charged Charizards: **Cross the line. Celebrate.**

Ash: Don't celebrate just yet! Where's the ugly Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: (Panting) I... Will... Win! **Runs to the finish**

Xerneas: And The Charged Charizards win! Again!

Ash: Powerful Pikachu's, I'll be seeing you at the elimination tonight.

_At the camp_

Froakie: So, Sableye right?

Zubat: Definitely. It's a wonder he wasn't voted out last time!

_In the woods_

Porygon: (Just read it LSP style, kay?) Like, what's this? **Picks up a mysterious object. Suddenly starts to emmit a great white light. He evolves into Porygon2. It was an Up-Grade**

_At the bonfire ceremony_

Ash: Welcome to the bonfire ceremony. It seems someone has evolved. Namely, Porygon!

Porygon2: Well, like, now I'm Porygon 2.

Ash: Anyway, the first people safe are Piplup, Pichu, Spoink and Porygon2 with 0 votes. **They each catch their poffin** The next poffins go to Cubone, Froakie, Igglybuff andAmaura, all with 0 votes. **They all catch their poffins** Poffins also go to Psyduck, Sandshrew, Zubat, Meowth, Chikorita and Shinx. **They all catch their poffins** Also safe, are Vanillite, Deerling, Skiddo, Phantump and Deino. **They all catch their poffins, except Deino because he can't see. Vanillite jumps up and catches it in his mouth.** That leaves Mew, Riolu, Magikarp and Sableye. The next poffin goes to... Riolu! With 1 vote. **He catches his poffin** Also safe is... Magikarp! With 1 vote! **Magikarps poffin hits him in the face** Mew... Sableye. Both hated for their shallowness... Vanity...

Mew: Okay, okay, they get it!

Ash: The final person safe is... Mew! With 3 votes. Sableye, I'm afraid you're eliminated.

Sableye: What?! This is preposterous! **The pokeball of losers sucks him up** This is not the end...

Ash: Come back next time, for the best episode yet, of total pokemon island!


	4. Chapter 4

Total Pokemon Island Episode 3

Ash: Welcome back, to Total Pokemon Island! Let's see how our unhappy campers are doing!

_At the Pikachu cabin_

Piplup: I wonder what the next challenge will be!

Amaura: These challenges are really tiring.

Chikorita: Yeah, but they're fun! Well... That's a lie...

Deerling: Maybe we'll win this time!

Piplup: Maybe.

_Piplup: When I first came to the island, I was super-shy, but now I'm coming out of my shell!_

Ash: Get your breakfast, and meet me outside!

**Campers rush to mess hall**

Clauncher: **Collects his food **Umm, mine is green.

Yveltal: BE HAPPY YOU GOT FOOD!

_Outside_

Ash: So, as you can see, todays challenge is an obstacle course. If you fall off, you're out. If your whole team falls off first, your team loses. If your whole team reaches the finish first, your team wins! You can only move onto the next obstacle once everyone has attempted the last one.

Xerneas: Let me explain the obstacles. You must jump from platform to platform. But don't hinder; if you stay too long, the platform will fall! Next you will climb a rope to the top of a slide, and slide down it! Then you will jump across a big gap. After that, you will tightrope across to the next platform. The final obstacle is a rope swing. Level ups available: Not falling off, being on the team with the most members left after each round and your team winning.

Ash: GO!

Deino: Tries to jump to the first platform, but can't see, so trips, hits his head, and falls.

Ash: Wow, you suck Deino! Out already!

_Deino: I think I did really well! I mean, I tried to jump in the RIGHT direction! I don't know HOW Ash thinks I suck!_

Spritzee: **Flutters across the platforms**

Starly: **Swoops after her**

Fletchling: **Glides across them**

Skiddo: Come on guys! **Leaps across the platforms**

Deerling: **Springs after him**

Spoink: **Clears all the platforms in one jump**

Igglybuff: **Follows suit**

Piplup: **Jumps nervously onto her first platform** Woah! **Jumps across the next three quickly. Jumps across the last one**

Clauncher: **Jumps onto the first one, but falls off immediately** Argh!

Tepig: Uhh... **Jumps onto the first one** I don't like this! **Quickly jumps onto the next** Woah! Woah! Woah, woah, WAAAHHHH! **Falls off**

Charmander: **Hops quickly across the platforms**

Pichu: **Hops across one platform** Everyone's watching ME – Woaah! **Falls off**

Ralts: **Jumps across the platforms**

Mew: **Jumps onto the first platform, and face plants** Agh! **The platform falls** Nooooo!

Torchic: **Jumps across all the platforms, hop-scotching**

Porygon2: **Jumps onto the first platform** Like, omahgawsh! **Jumps across the rest of them**

_Eeevee: Wow, evolving must be so cool! I wonder who I'll be when I evolve... Maybe I'll be Vaporeon! That would be AWESOME!_

Cubone: **Bounces across all the platforms**

Froakie: **Clears all the platforms at once **Woohoo!

Riolu: Mew failing makes my day! **Powers up a large blast and uses it to get to the other side. Amaura and Magikarp get caught in the blast and land at the other side**

Eevee: **Hops across the platforms**

Fennekin: **Jumps across the platforms**

Bulbasaur: I hope I don't fall!

Ash: WIMP!

Bulbasaur: GRRRRR! **Jums across all the platforms in one leap** Arghhghgh!

Ash: Uh... Hehe...

**Psyduck, Meowth and Vulpix all try to jump, but crash into each other and fall off**

Vulpix: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Psyduck: Like, no!

Meowth: Argh! Water!

Squirtle: **Gets into his shell, and slides across all of them**

Sandshrew: Come on team! Let's do this thing! **Jumps across the platforms**

Zubat: **Sighs. Swoops across the platforms**

Horsea: **Jumps and flips across the platforms**

Chikorita: **Jumps across the platforms**

Cyndaquil: Come on guys! We wont let them win! **Jumps across the platforms**

Turtwig: Yeah! **Jumps across the platforms**

Shinx: **Tries to jump, but slips off** Woaah!

Phantump: **Floats across the platforms**

Phione: **Glides across the platforms**

Vanillite: Outta the way! **Runs across all the platforms**

Bunnelby: **Jumps across all the platforms in one go**

Snivy: Come on! **Jumps across the platforms**

Ducklett: Okey Dokey! **Flutter-jumps (Jumps and flaps wings) over the platforms**

Espurr: **Hops across the platforms**

Helioptile: **Jumps across the platforms**

Houndour: Looks like our team gets the levels this time!

Poochyena: Yeah! Lets get those levels! **Jumps across the platforms**

Houndour: Wait for me! **Leaps after her**

Xerneas: So everyone on the Charizards that didn't fall off levels up!

The Charged Charizards: YES!

Ash: And onto part 2!... GO!

Porygon2: **Climbs rope and slides down the slide**

Froakie: **Jumps up to the top of the slide, and slides down it**

Spoink: **Puts Igglybuff on his back and bounces to the top of the slide, before descending**

**Spritzee, Starly, Fletchling and Phione fly to the top, before sliding down**

Fletchling: Woah!

Starly: Whoop!

Phione: **Giggles** Yay!

Spritzee: Woahaaaaaah!

Zubat: **Flies to the top, and goes down the slide**

Cubone: **Hops on Phantumps back**

Phantump: **Floats to the top and lets Cubone get off. They slide **Woah!

Cubone: Woaaaaaaaaah!

Riolu: **Climbs the rope with only his hands, flips to the top of the slide and glides down it on his knee** Whoo!

Sandshrew: Yeah! Come on guys! **Climbs the rope and flies (Not literally) down the slide** Woohoo!

Vanillite: **Climbs up the rope at top speed, and slides down the slide equally as fast**

Ralts: **Gets to the top of the slide and glides down it**

Squirtle: **Climbs the rope and slides down the slide in his shell**

Cyndaquil: **Climbs the rope quickly, and slides down the slide** Yeah!

Bunnelby: **Leaps to the top of the slide and slides down it**

Ducklett: **Just manages to flutter-jump to the top, and is so tired that he falls down the slide **Ugh!

Snivy: **Climbs the rope with ease and slides down the slide on his side**

Espurr: **Climbs the rope and slides down the slide silently**

Piplup: **Climbs up the rope** Phew! **Slides down the slide**

Chikorita: **Awkwardly shuffles up the rope and flops down the slide**

Skiddo: **Tries to climb the rope, but just slips off**

Ash: Skiddo is OUT!

Bulbasaur: I'm SO not gonna be out! **Zooms up the rope and down the slide**

Helioptile: **Climbs up the rope and zips down the slide**

Charmander: **Climbs the rope, but when he gets to the top his tail touches the rope and sets fire to it** Uh-oh! **Slides down the slide**

Xerneas: Oh no! The rope! Err... What happens to the contestants that didn't climb yet?

Ash: They are OUT! So the Charizards that are still in get to level up! (Again)

The Charizards That Haven't Fallen Off: **Cheer**

Bunnelby: **Jumps across the gap**

Spoink: **Jumps**

Igglybuff: **Bounces across**

Fletchling: **Flutters across**

Zubat: **Swoops across**

Riolu: **Jumps across, but falls back** Wooaaaaaahh!

Starly: **Glides across**

Ducklett: **Flutter-jumps across** Geez, this is tiring stuff!

Phione: **Glides across**

Ralts: **Glides across**

Phantump: Sorry Cubone, I'm too tired to carry you.

Cubone: It's OK

Phantump: **Glides across**

Spritzee: **Flutters across**

Porygon2: **Floats across**

Vanillite: **Runs and jumps over the gap**

Espurr: **Leaps across**

Helioptile: **Tries a run up, but doesn't get to the other side**

Cubone: Here goes! **Tries to jump across, but just misses. Is clinging on to the edge** Help! **Phantump reaches out, but Cubone can't hold on** Aaaaahhh!

Snivy: **Jumps across**

Cyndaquil: **Hops across**

Chikorita: **Attempts a jump, but doesn't make it**

Charmander: **Tries to jump across the gap, but doesn't reach the other end**

Sandshrew: Here goes... **Leaps across**

Bulbasaur: **Grunts with determination. Jumps across**

Piplup: Here goes nothing! **Jumps across**

Squirtle: **Slides towards the edge in his shell, then the world goes slo-mo. He jumps out of his shell (Head and legs that is. His body is still in there) and does a side-flip, grinning all the while**

Ash: So the Charizards get the levels AGAIN! Ugh. Why does _Bulbasaur_ have to be in the Charizards?

Bulbasaur: **Smosh** Shut up!

Ducklett: **Takes one step and falls off because he's so tired**

Spoink: **Tries to do it, but it's pretty goddam hard to cross a tightrope with a SPRING for your foot**

Igglybuff: **Bounces off the edge by accident**

Porygon2: **Already at the other side** That was, like, totally easy.

Phione: **Floats across after him** I know!

Ralts: **Follows Phione** Hey, wait up!

Phantump: **Floats across** Wow, I'm bossing this challenge!

Bunnelby: **Gets a third of the way there, but loses his balance and falls off** Argh!

Squirtle: **Cartwheels across, but on the last cartwheel misses the rope and falls off**

Starly: **Swoops to the other end**

Cyndaquil: **Tries to cross, but falls off** Woah!

Spritzee: **Flutters across**

Vanillite: **Rushes across, somehow not falling off** Awesome!

Froakie: **Tries to cross, but falls off**

Sandshrew: **Gets halfway across** Woah! **Regains his balance** Phew! **Falls off** Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Fletchling: **Glides across the gap**

Bulbasaur: Pfft, no problem! **Falls off** Aiii!

Ash: Ahahahahahahahh! **Wipes a tear from his eye** Oh! The good old days!

Xerneas: Uh...

Zubat: **Swoops across**

Piplup: Here goes! **Gets almost all the way across** So... Close! **Falls off** Aaaahhhhhhh!

Ash: LOL!

Piplup: Harrumph!

Espurr: **Walks effortlessly across the tightrope**

Snivy: **Almost falls off, but makes it across**

Ash: OH MY GOD! The Charizards get the levels AGAIN!

Charizards Still In: YES!

Xerneas: The last obstacle! Get across it quickly, for your team to win!

Fletchling: **Flutters across**

Snivy: **Swings across**

Vanillite: **Gets across the whole gap in one jump**

Starly: **Swoops across**

Ralts: **Floats across**

Porygon2: **Glides across**

Phione: **Floats across**

Zubat: **Zips across**

Espurr: **Swings across**

Phantump: **Floats across**

Snivy: Come on Spritzee!

Phantump: Quickly Sandshrew!

Ralts: Spritzee, jump off!

Spritzee: What?! No!

Fletchling: You heard what the damned girl said! Do it!

Starly: Yeah!

Spritzee: **Sighs**

Sandshrew: **Leaps to the rope**

Espurr: (Quietly) Go on Spritzee!

Spritzee: **Hops off the edge** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sandshrew: **Lands at the other side** So... Did we win?

Xerneas: Um-

Ash: NOPE!

Xerneas: Everyone that got to the end get levels and all the Charizards get levels.

Ash: Pikachu's, I'll be seeing you at the elimination tonight!

Sandshrew: Aww!

_In the forest_

Chikorita: Guys... Or, _girls _I guess, I think we should make a girls alliance! Apart from me. I have no clue whether I'm a girl or a guy...

Amaura: Seems cool to me!

Piplup: Sure!

Deerling: Umm...

Igglybuff: **Plasters a grin on her face**

_Deerling: I love the girls to pieces, but... I dunno... I think Skiddo would be a better ally. He looks out for me._

_Igglybuff: Two alliances?! Wow! But my loyalty lays with Spoink. If I go with the girls, I'll be first out, but at the moment I'm in control of the game! Don't get me wrong guys. I'm not evil._

Piplup: So who're we voting for?

Igglybuff: Sandshrew. He's the reason we lost.

Deerling: I guess, but we need to get rid of the weak links. Like Deino!

_Igglybuff: I guess this'll be harder than I thought_

_Outside the cabins_

Igglybuff: Hey, Spoink?

Spoink: Yeah?

Igglybuff: We're voting for Sandshrew... Right?

Spoink: Of course!

_At the bonfire ceremony_

Ash: So. Poffins go to... Zubat, Cubone, Phantump, Piplup and Pichu.

Pichu: YES!

Xerneas: Also safe, are Spoink, Porygon2, Froakie, Igglybuff, Amaura, Psyduck and Magikarp.

Ash: Meowth, Chikorita, Shinx, Vanillite and Deerling get poffins.

Xerneas: So does Skiddo.

Ash: Riolu, Mew, Deino and Sandshrew got votes.

Xerneas: Next safe is Riolu with one vote.

Riolu: Alright!

Ash: And so is Mew, also with one vote.

Mew: Finally!

Xerneas: It's down to Sandshrew and Deino. The final person safe is...

**Camera zooms in and out of their faces**

Ash: Sandshrew! With 8 votes. Deino is eliminated with 12. Any last words?

Deino: Aww, snap! You guys got me good! Oh well, hope I get to come back for story 2!

Ash: Wha?! You can't say that! You're breaking the-

?: FOURTH WALL!

Deino: Welp, bye guys! **Gets sucked up by the Pokeball of Losers**

Ash: Well, come back next time for another episode of... Total. Pokemon. Island!

Author note: Wow! Deino was never actually meant to be in this TPI. He was just shoved in when I realised that I had an odd number of characters and I didn't want to get rid of any bland characters (Don't know why. Should probably have gotten rid of Amaura) Anyway, cya!

Deino: Hey, review and stuff... Say who your favourite is... Y'know... ME...


	5. Chapter 5

Total Pokemon Island Episode 4

Ash: Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island.

Xerneas: Today's challenge is to put on a new-year firework display!

Ash: Me, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde will judge, and the best display wins!

Tepig: Hey, aren't fireworks dangerous?

Ash: **Evilly laughs** Oh, don't worry. They're safe!

Zygarde: **Eyes in spirals** Ugh...

Xerneas: 3... 2... 1... GO!

_The Powerful Pikachu's_

Pichu: I've got this covered!

Magikarp: So, laik, what's the plan?

Psyduck: Ya, laik, what's the plan?

_Zubat: Psyduck is really starting to get on my nerves. Magikarp is bad enough, we don't need someone to repeat everything he says!_

Pichu: Well, we hand out golden sparklers, then set off all kinds of golden fireworks, and the display is symmetrical, might I add, and then at the end the fireworks explode and reveal my face in the fireworks!

_Cubone: And it was going _so _well!_

Skiddo: Or they could explode into green-and-gold leaves, and ivy? And maybe the sparklers could be red!

Deerling: Yeah!

Phantump: Sounds good to me!

_Pichu: I _hate _Skiddo! Always stealing the spotlight!_

_The Charged Charizard's_

Houndour: We should start off with some giant Catherine wheels-

Poochyena: And then have the fireworks that explode more than once!

Houndour: And then have the sparkling fountain!

Poochyena: And finish up with a HUGE firework!

_The Powerful Pikachu's_

Igglybuff: **Collecting sparklers with Spoink** Do you think we'll win this time?

Spoink: Honestly? Yes. Before, I've had my doubts. But this display just seems... Flawless!

Igglybuff: Well, I hope so!

Spoink: I... Igglybuff? Would you... Ever... Vote me out?

Igglybuff: No! Of course not! Would you vote me?

Spoink: No! No... No, I wouldn't.

_Igglybuff: **Sighs** Although I trust Spoink, that's a stupid question. It's not like I would've said yes!_

Vanillite: What should I get next?

Skiddo: Oh! You're back with the gold ones already? Uh... Um... The silver ones like stars.

Vanillite: **Runs off at top speed**

Deerling: We can hardly get a moment alone! **Leans towards Skiddo**

Skiddo: **Leans towards Deerling. They're about to kiss...**

Vanillite: I'm back!

Skiddo: **Pushes Deerling away from him, looks away and starts whistling** Oh! Hello Vanillite I didn't see you there!

Deerling: _From the floor _You can say that again!

Skiddo: Heh... Uh... The green leafy fireworks?

Vanillite: On it! **Rushes off**

Skiddo: **Sighs** Turns out you were right, Deerling. We never _can _have a moment alone!

_The Charged Charizard's_

Eevee: **With a sparkler fountain** Here?

Fennekin: Left a bit... Right a bit... Back a bit...

Eevee: You're enjoying this way too much.

Fennekin: Fine! Take it left about an inch, and forward three centimetres! There! Perfect! Put it in the ground!

Ralts: Hey! Vulpix!

Vulpix: Yeah?

Ralts: Get Phione, and meet me by the pile of fireworks!

Vulpix: Alright! **Rushes off to find Phione**

_By the pile of fireworks_

Ralts: You may be wondering why we're here. Well, I think we should form an alliance!

Phione: You saved my life. It would be disrespectful if I didn't join.

Vulpix: If you saved someone's life, I want in. But what should we call ourselves? The 'Lifesavers'?

Ralts: I like it!

Vulpix: **Laughing** I was joking! But I guess we'll go with that!

Phione: Hey, shall we meet at the beach after the challenge?

Ralts: Sounds good to me!

Vulpix: See you then!

Ash: (In a megaphone) I want to see the firework displays now! Time's up!

Phione: It looks as if time has elapsed! Let's go to our team. They might be wondering where we are!

_At the place where the firework displays are being shown_

Xerneas: Okay, the Charizard's will go first!

Charmander: **Set's off the Catherine wheels with his tail, then when they're running out he does the sparkler fountains. They finish with a huge red firework.**

Ash: Meh. I would give you a 7, but seen as you have Bulbasaur on your team, 6.

Xerneas: I think it was very beautiful! 10!

Yveltal: Most of it was boring. I liked the big red one at the end, though. I'll say 8.

Zygarde: 8. It was nice, but nothing special.

Xerneas: That gives you a total of 32/40, or 80%

Ash: The Pikachu's are next!

Psyduck: **Hands out the red sparklers. The gold symmetrical fireworks are next, and then the silver ones that blend in with the stars. They finish with the gold and green leaf and ivy ones**

Ash: Much better than the last. Seen as I- **Drops his sparkler, and sets his clothes on fire. Starts running round screaming** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY CLOTHES ARE ON FIRE! HELP! _HELP!_

Bulbasaur: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Xerneas: **Throws a bucket of ice cold water on Ash**

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER! COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!

Bulbasaur: Oh! Ha! Why didn't _I _think of this? Genius!

Ash: **Wraps a towel round himself** I GIVE IT A 0! I WOULD'VE GIVEN IT A 10, SO BULBASAUR'S TEAM WOULD LOSE, BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THE PIKACHU'S ALL DESERVE TO BE ELIMINATED!

Xerneas: Personally I think it was even better than the last! I'll give it a 12!

Charmander: That's not fair!

Yveltal: I think it was absolute-

Xerneas: Okay, I know you. Sorry, but the children give good ratings! No colourful language, just the score.

Yveltal: **Sighs** 3.

Zygarde: HILARIOUS! 10!

Xerneas: That gives them a score of 25. Sorry, but I'll be seeing the Powerful Pikachu's at yet another elimination.

Ash: And Zygarde? Just be thankful I don't send _you _away!

Zygarde: I kinda wish you would...

_At the beach_

Phione: I'm so glad we won!

Vulpix: I know!

Ralts: It was obvious we were going to win again. We had that one in the bag before the challenge started!

Phione: Meeting adjourned?

Ralts: Yes.

_In the woods_

Piplup: Does anybody have a specific person they want gone?

Amaura: I think either Magikarp or Psyduck. Psyduck is more atheletic, but I find him more annoying.

Igglybuff: Or Mew.

Deerling: Pichu isn't very good in challenges.

Chikorita: I'll have to go with Amaura. I don't know if I can handle them anymore!

_Outside the bathroom_

Deerling: So... Our last moment was ruined. How about this one? **Leans towards Skiddo and kisses him**

Skiddo: **Finds himself kissing her**

Deerling: **Pulls back** That was good.

Skiddo: Better than I expected. In a good way! Heh...

Deerling: I think we should either vote for Pichu, Psyduck or Magikarp.

Skiddo: Yeah.

_At the elimination area_

Ash: Welcome back to the elimination area Pikachu's. You guys really suck. Anyway, safe with 0 votes are Vanillite, Deerling, Phantump and Spoink. **Throws them poffins.**

Xerneas: Also safe are Piplup, Porygon2, Froakie and Cubone. **Throws them poffins**

Ash: Igglybuff, Amaura, Sandshrew and Zubat all got 0 votes. **Throws them poffins**

Xerneas: Meowth, Chikorita and Shinx are the last people safe with 0 votes. **Throws them poffins**

Ash: That means Skiddo, Magikarp, Psyduck, Pichu, Riolu and Mew all got votes.

Xerneas: Riolu and Skiddo are safe with 1 vote each. **Throws them poffins**

Ash: Mew is also safe, with only 2 votes. **Throws him a poffin**

Xerneas: The next person safe is... Pichu! With 4 votes.

Ash: That means it's down to Psyduck and Magikarp.

Magikarp: Awh, loik, nawh!

Psyduck: Loik, ya! Awh nawh!

Ash: And the person eliminated is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Psyduck! With 8 votes!

Xerneas: That means Magikarp is safe, with 5.

Magikarp: NAWH!

Psyduck: Ya, laik, nawh! Loik bah gaiys. You can, laik win Magikarp! I, laik, know you cahn! **Gets sucked up by the Pokeball of Losers**

Ash: See you next time, for another episode of Total Pokemon Island!

Happy New Year! Well... Soon, I guess. I would've done 'Decorating a christmas tree' for christmas, but I missed it please check out my fiction press (Akka777) where I am starting a competition, and a fantasy fiction story. Mainly the second. But bye-bye Psyduck! He was getting a bit annoying, really.


	6. Chapter 6

Total Pokemon Island Episode 5

Ash: Welcome back, to Total Pokemon Island! But before we begin, there is someone we would like to introduce to you. Namely, Bidoof!

Bidoof: Wassup?

Xerneas: He will be joining the show!

Clauncher: Waaaaait a second, what?! We had to endure horrible food-

Yveltal: HEY!

Clauncher: Cliff diving, and a horrible death maze, and he just gets to join? NO. FAIR.

Ash: Life's not fair. Anyway, which team will you be joining?

Bidoof: Meh. I like a challenge. But the Pikachu's may have bitten off a LOT more than they can chew. I think I'll join... The...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ash: It's not an elimination. It isn't that dramatic!

Bidoof: **Sighs** The Powerful Pikachu's.

Xerneas: Today's challenge is a singing contest!

All the girls: **Cheer**

Most of the guys: **Groan**

Ash: You have 1 hour to decide on the song, who will sing, who will harmonize, or whatever the heck it's called, and be ready to perform.

Xerneas: But first, for levels. We didn't give you them last episode. 1 level for winning, and one for actually doing anything.

Ash: The 'Doing anything' levels go to: Pichu, Skiddo, Houndour, Poochyena, Vanillite, Eevee, Spoink, Igglybuff, Charmander and Fennekin.

Eevee: Come on, Fennekin did nothing!

Fennekin: No, I helped with the... Uh... Design and layout!

Xerneas: The levels up for grabs today, are doing solos and winning.

Ash: GO!

_The Charged Charizard's_

Houndour: Any ideas on a song?

Spritzee: Let It Be by Labrinth!

Poochyena: Well, I was thinking more of-

Spritzee: No. We're doing. Let. It. Be.

Poochyena: Okaaaaay...

Spritzee: I'll be the conductor! Who wants to sing the verses?

Charmander: I'll start!

Bulbasaur: Only because I want the levels.

Turtwig: Me...

Cyndaquil: Meh. I'll do it.

Starly: I guess I will...

Spritzee: We need one more... How about... Houndour?

Houndour: **Gulps**

_Houndour: I couldn't sing for my LIFE! But I didn't want to seem like a coward, in front of Poochy- Uh, the rest of the team!_

Houndour: Sure.

Spritzee: And about... 3 people for the background singers.

Eevee and Fennekin: Me!

Torchic: I'll do it too!

_The Powerful Pikachu's_

Deerling: Any songs anyone wants to do?

Piplup: Well, I like 'Welcome To New York' by Taylor Swift.

Skiddo: Sure! Who wants to sing?

Pichu: MEEEEEEE! I want to start!

Deerling: Me please!

Igglybuff: I will.

Amaura: Yeah! Of course!

Chikorita: Hmm... I will!

Sandshrew: For the benefit of the team, I will sing.

**After everyone has practised**

Ash: Tiiiiimes up! First up, The Powerful Pikachu's!

Pichu: Walking through a crowd the village is aglow. Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats. Everybody here wanted something more. Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before. And it said

The Powerful Pikachu's: Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York. Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York.

Amaura: It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat, beat, beat, beat forevermore. The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me, me, me.

The Powerful Pikachu's: Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York.

Deerling: When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors. Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer. Everybody here was someone else before. And you can want, what you want. Boys and boys and girls and girls.

The Powerful Pikachu's: Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York. Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York.

Igglybuff: It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat, beat, beat, beat forevermore. The lights are so bright but they never blind me, me, me, me.

The Powerful Pikachu's: Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York.

Sandshrew: Like any great love, it keeps you guessing. Like any real love, it's ever changing. Like any true love, it drives you crazy. But you know you wouldn't change, anything, anything, anything...

The Powerful Pikachu's: Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York. Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York, welcome to New York.

Chikorita: It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat. The lights are so bright but they never blind me. It's a new soundtrack, it's been waiting for you, the lights are so bright, but they never blind me. The lights are so bright but they never blind me.

The Powerful Pikachu's: Welcome to New York!

Ash: Wow! That was... Surprisingly good! It would've been 8, but... Bulbasaur's on the other team. So 9!

Xerneas: I LOVE that song! 10!

Yveltal: Meh. 6.

Zygarde: Pretty good. 8.

Ash: Next up, The Charged Charizard's!

Charmander: I, I, IIIII ooh III, put my money where my mouth is, and I laid my cards. Imma go out fighting, and leave my scars. I don't know about tomorrow, but I know I got heart.

Bulbasaur: Put my feet right on the margin. And I just might hit the bottom. Throw my hands out on the breeze and let it beeeeee!

Eevee, Fennekin and Torchic: Leet it beeee! Ee, ee, ee ooioooooiioooh! Leet it beeee! Ee, ee, ee ooioooooiioooh! Leet it.

Cyndaquil: Baby this is russian roulette, and it ain't my gun. Hallelujah I ain't dead yet, and I'm still goin' strong. I don't know about tomorrow, but the battle ain't done.

Turtwig: They say losers are forgotten. And I just might hit the bottom. But we all gotta take the leap. And leet it beeeee!

E, F &amp; T: **Background singing**

The rest of The Charged Charizard's: Let it be! Oooh let it be! JUST LET IT BE! O-o-ooooh! JUST LET IT BE!

Starly: It's all been said and done, oh, I've done and said it all. Hope and pray. I think it's time to catch that train. I don't know where it starts, and I don't know where it ends. I guess that's the name... Of the game.

The Charged Charizard's: Ooooooh! Got to let it go! Yeeeeaaaaah! I got to let it go! Oooooooooooh let it be. Oh no, oh no!

E, F &amp; T: **Background singing**

The Charged Charizard's: LET IT BE! Come on, oh, come on, oh! LET IT BE!

_Houndour: It was my turn for a solo. So I went for it!_

Houndour: **With a croaky voice** You're holding on your last breath.

Poochyena: **Winces**

Houndour: When you're looking for a way out.

Fletchling: **Cringes**

Houndour: Woah, let it be.

Spritzee: **Eyes bulge**

The Charged Charizard's: Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Just let it be.

Ash: **Pulls his earplugs out** Has it ended yet? Yes? Okay. I would've given it minus a point for Bulbasaur, but Houndour was HORRIBLE! 0!

_Houndour: **Whimpers**_

Xerneas: Umm... Sorry... 3...

Yveltal: Even the deer thinks it's bad! 0!

Zygarde: 1... Out of sympathy.

Ash: For the first time EVER, the Powerful Pikachu's win!

Powerful Pikachu's: **Cheer**

Ash: The Charged Charizard's, I'll see you at the elimination.

_At the beach_

Ralts: So... Who are we thinking?

Phione: Spritzee was scarily bossy.

Vulpix: As much as it would pain me to give in to Ash... I think if we don't vote out Bulbasaur, Ash will keep trying to make us lose!

Ralts: Houndour basically cost us the challenge...

Vulpix: But he's been dragging us through EVERY other challenge.

Ralts: I'm leaning towards Spritzee, then. I'm not giving into Ash!

_At the elimination area_

Ash: Welcome to your first elimination, Charizard's. If I call your name, you will be safe.

Xerneas: First safe, are Charmander, Ralts, Torchic, Eevee, Fennekin and Squirtle. **Throws them poffins**

Ash: Vulpix, Horsea, Cyndaquil, Turtwig, Starly, Phione, Tepig and Snivy. **Throws poffins at them**

Xerneas: Also safe, are Ducklett, Fletchling, Bunnelby, Espurr, Helioptile, Clauncher and Poochyena. **Throws them poffins**

Ash: That leaves Houndour, Bulbasaur and Spritzee. The next person safe is... Ugh. Bulbasaur. With 1 vote **Threw a poffin at his face.**

Bulbasaur: Oww!

Xerneas: Houndour. Spritzee. One of you is safe, with 11 votes, and the other is eliminated with 12. The final person safe is...

Houndour: **Sweating**

Poochyena: **Biting her lip**

Spritzee: **Eyes are wide**

Xerneas:...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Houndour. **Threw a poffin at him**

Houndour: **Gives a sigh of relief**

Poochyena: **Hugs Houndour, then quickly pushes him away, smiling sheepishly**

Spritzee: Wh-what?!

Phione: Sorry, but you were a bit too... Bossy.

Spritzee: **Sighs** Bye... **Gets sucked up by the pokeball of losers**

Ash: Come back next time, for another episode of Total. Pokemon. Island!

**000**

Spritzee: Please review! Say if you want a rejoin, because I'm all for one!

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! What do you think of Bidoof? I haven't shown his proper personality yet, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Total Pokemon Island Episode 6

Ash: Hello, and welcome back to Total Pokemon Island!

Xerneas: It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, let's see how the contestants are doing!

_Powerful Pikachus Boys_

Bidoof: You think _that _was awesome? I should tell you about the time I-

Pichu: Hey! What about the time _I _did something?!

_Pichu: Okay, I thought Skiddo was bad. This Bidoof guy is awful! He's done so many 'Awesome' and 'cool' things! No fair!_

Skiddo: **Sighs** Anyway, I wonder what the challenge is.

Sandshrew: I don't know, but I bet it'll be fun!

_Charged Charizards Girls_

Eevee: **Flops onto her bed** I'm so tired... Ugh...

Fennekin: **Rolls her eyes**

Eevee: I saw that!

Fennekin: What? How did-

Eevee: I didn't. I just guessed. And you confirmed it.

Fennekin: **Sighs and rolls her eyes again**

Eevee: I saw that too!

_Fennekin: Eevee is so annoying! When I started out, I just wanted to be a strong team leader. But now... Okay, normally I like anyone. But Eevee's such a loner! A... DORK! I mean, I'm not trying to be mean... But... She's just geeky, nerdy version of me. UUUUGGGHHH!_

_Eevee: Fennekin is kinda turning into... Well... _Heather! _And I don't like Heather!_

Ash: _Through a megaphone _Losers! Get your sorry butts out of those cabins, for this challenge! **All the pokemon slowly walked out of their cabins**

Clauncher: What now?

Ash: **Grinning psychotically** Oh, today's challenge will be _very _fun.

Zubat: I'm not sure I like the way he said that.

Xerneas: Please take a seat on these chairs. **He gestured to chairs suspended above a pool of water.** Orange for Charizards, yellow for Pikachus. **He waited until everyone was sat in a chair**

Ash: **Laughs manically. Presses a button. Seatbelts are strapped around the contestants and the chair tips forward so only the seatbelt is stopping them from plummeting into the icy depths below**

Torchic: **Gasps**

Pichu: What a turn of events! So _very _dramatic!

Ash: In this challenge, we will be giving _embarrassing _statements about one of the contestants! If you are that contestant, you can either take one for the team, or not say anything and none of us will be any the wiser. Well, of course, except me.

Xerneas: If you own up to the statement, you can choose a person to dunk. The first team to have only 10 people left in a chair, lose. The levels up for grabs are owning up, and, of course, winning. Let's get started!

Ash: Who went into the other sex bathrooms and looked under the cubicle for... A DARE?! Someone's messed up.

Starly: **Starts sweating**

Charmander: **Notices and his mouth drops open**

Houndour: **Looks where Charmander is looking and narrows his eyes at Starly**

Starly: **Eyes filck back and forth. Presses the button**

Amaura: **Eyes are wide**

Cyndaquil: Dude... Why...?

Starly: It was at a party! We were all drunk, and playing truth or dare... Dude, I swear! It wasn't my fault.

Shinx: **Raises an eyebrow**

Turtwig: No offense... But literally everything you do was at a party.

Starly: I'm a party kind of guy! Now can we _please _move on?!

Xerneas: Alright. So... Who are you dunking?

Meowth: **Puts his hands in the begging position and shakes his head frantically**

Starly: **Sighs** Porygon2.

Porygon2: Huh?! **Seatbelt comes away. Falls into the water** Oh my glob!

Starly: **Gives a weak smile.**

Ash: Who slapped their teacher because they didn't get an A?

Piplup: **Stares straight ahead**

Ralts: **Shifts in her chair**

Phione: **Looks at Vulpix**

Vulpix: **Nods**

Phione: **Looks into Ralts' eyes**

Ralts: **Looks down. Presses her button** Mew

Mew: NO! You cannot do that, unimportant entity! **Falls**

Riolu: Thank you so much.

Ash: Who fell into a river on their first date?

**A few people start to snigger**

Piplup: **Looks away**

Chikorita: **Puts hand on Piplups fin**

Piplup: **Shakes her head discreetly**

Chikorita: **Puts hand down again**

Ash: No-one owning up? Okay, onto the next one! Who tripped their ex up so that they fell into a lake, just because they didn't like you?

Charmander: **Sighed. Pressed his button**

**Everyone looked shocked**

Charmander: I try to be the best friend I can be. Nice to everyone. But if someone flat out says they don't want me... I don't want them either! So I tripped her up with my tail.

Fletchling: I'm glad you owned up. That one wasn't too bad. No-one's gonna judge you for that.

Charmander: **Smiles** Uh... Spoink... Sorry.

Spoink: **Smiles** It's OKAAAAAAAAYYYY! **Falls**

Ash: Moving on! Who STILL doesn't know their gender?

Chikorita: **Presses button** Oh! Me! ME! Anyway, I thought we already established that in the first episode?

Ash: Uh...

Xerneas: Ahem, who would you like to dunk?

Chikorita: **Narrows his/her eyes **Starly.

Starly: **Looks kinda sad. Seatbelt unclips and he falls into the water** Whoo... Awesome...

Ash: Who completely ruined a west-end performance by running on stage and screaming at the main character that they got the lines wrong?

**Everyone looks at Pichu**

Pichu: What?

Shinx: We know it was you.

Pichu: **Sighs** FINE! **Presses his button** TORCHIC.

Torchic: **In a cute, scared voice **Why me?

Pichu: Uh... I don't know. Bye!

Torchic: **Falls** Aaaahhhh!

_Charged Charizards: Powerful Pikachus:_

21 18

Skiddo: Wait, this isn't fair! There are less of us than there are of them to start with!

Ash: Then you shouldn't have lost so many challenges.

Skiddo:...

Bidoof: You shouldn't have given us such an awful team!

Xerneas: To be fair, you chose that team.

Bidoof: It was a rubbish team to start with.

Ash: **Glares at him. Presses a button, and Bidoof's seatbelt unclips and he falls**

Cubone: WHAT?! That is SO not fair!

Ash: **Ignores him** So, who TOTALLY freaked, when they saw spaghetti?

**Everyone looks at Tepig**

Tepig: **Bites his lip. Presses his button** It looks like worms! Anyway, dunk Piplup.

Piplup: **Looks shocked. Falls** Woah!

Ash: Anyway, who says they want to make friends with everyone, but is really a horrible Queen Bee type of person?

Fennekin: **Rolls her eyes** Real mature. **Presses her button** I assume you mean me?

Ash: Yup!

Fennekin: Can I dunk Eevee?

Poochyena: NO!

Fennekin: _Fine! _Shinx.

Shinx: Woooaaaahhh! **Falls**

Ash: Who violently attacked someone, when that person stole something very precious to them?

Cubone: **Eyes are wide**

Phantump: **Squeezes his hand and looks into his eyes**

Cubone: **Looks away**

Ash: Anyone? No? Last chance... Alright then! Moving along, who threatened to throw someone out of a window, in a rush of anger?

**Everyone looks round curiously**

Snivy: **Knits his brows**

Froakie: **Tentatively puts his hand towards the button. Looks away. Presses the button** I... It... I didn't do it! I only threatened!

Magikarp: Ya, laik, duh. Fraukee wudd, laik neffa do datt.

Froakie: **Smiles** Thank you.

Xerneas: So... Who would you like to dunk?

Froakie: Fennekin.

Fennekin: Wow, thanks. **Her seatbelt splits** Woooaaah!

_Charged Charizards Powerful Pikachus_

20 15

Ash: Who came here to escape their parents?

Vulpix: **Jaw drops. Eyes flick side to side**

Ralts: **Looks at Vulpix. Gives her a reassuring nod**

Vulpix: **Closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and presses her button**

Fletchling: Huh? Not saying this in a weird way... But... You're a nice girl. Why...?

Vulpix: THEY'RE SO _POSH!_

Phione: **Looks hurt**

Vulpix: No, not in that way. They're snobby, snooty, and... _HORRIBLE!_

Xerneas: Ahem. Who would you like to dunk?

Vulpix: Oh, er... Well, I guess... Sorry... But... Magikarp.

Magikarp: Laik, whatevz. **Falls**

Ash: Who got their friend in hospital, by convincing them to try parkour?

Horsea: **Presses his button** I didn't mean to! It's just... No one else did parkour, or freerunning, or acrobatics...

_Zubat: I was about to tell him that _I _did acrobatics... But I didn't want to seem soppy like everyone else. So I didn't._

Horsea: I choose to dunk Pichu.

Pichu: Noooooooo! **Falls**

Ash: Who used to live on the street?

Meowth: **Starts fidgeting**

Ash: Is anyone going to answer?

Meowth: **Starts to sweat**

Ash: No? Okay then, moving on! Who almost killed someone else in this cometition, before they came here?

**A lot of pokemon gasp**

Riolu: **Looks down at Mew**

Mew: **Glares at him**

_Riolu: It was me. With Mew. But... If I admit it... My team could vote me out for it, and they wouldn't understand the circumstances. I don't think Mew will tell, because he understands. Even though we're mortal enemies._

Ash: We've had quite a few non-answers! So, who cheated on their partner?

Eevee: **Quickly presses her button** Zubat.

Zubat: **Falls into the water**

Poochyena: What-

Eevee: I've answered the question, that's all I need to do.

Ash: She's right. Anyway, who was _so _ugly, that every mirror they looked into cracked?

Bulbasaur: Shut the _hell _up! That's a lie!

Ash: If you don't press your button...

_Bulbasaur: Okay, so here's my dilemma. I either give in to Ash and press my button, helping my team, or stand up to him, and my team get annoyed._

Cyndaquil: Bulbasaur, we know he's just being a jerk and lying. That's not even embarrassing if it's a lie, so press the button.

Bulbasaur: Okay, I guess... **Presses the button** Ash.

Ash: Huh?!

Xerneas: Rules are rules... **Pushes Ash in**

Ash: HEY!

Bulbasaur: **Laughs** I was only joking! But I guess I get 2 now!

Xerneas: Oops... Sorry Ash!

Ash: You should be! I'm sopping wet! This is just like the firework challenge!

Zygarde: That was a good challenge...

Ash: No it _wasn't! _Get me out NOW!

Xerneas: **Leans down and picks Ash up with his horns, before dumping him on the ground**

Ash: Oww!

Xerneas: Anyway, who do you wish to dunk?

Bulbasaur: Meh, Froakie.

Froakie: Woah,woah,woaaah! **Falls**

Ash: So, who has an _incredibly _embarrassing video of them on Poketube?

Ducklett: **Blushes. Presses his button**

Ash: I was hoping you'd do that! Here's the video now!

Ducklett: Nooooooooooooooo!

**Ducklett is seen singing "Dancing Queen" by "Abba" while dancing round the room. He turns to see the person filming, because they giggle. Ducklett charges at the cameraman screaming "I'm going to kill you!"**  
_Ducklett: I think I'm going to die of embarrassment! _Everyone _was laughing! _Everyone!

Ducklett: **Wings over his face** Dunk Chikorita!

Chikorita: What did I ever do? **Falls**

Ash: The Charizard's just need one more person to own up! I've given the Pikachu's about a _million _chances but _whatever! _Who... What? What the hell is this? Who jumped put of a window just to annoy someone?! That's _crazy!_

Squirtle: **Posh** In case you haven't noticed kind sir... I _am _crazy! **Presses his button**

**All the Powerful Pikachu's fall in**

Deerling: Hey! He didn't choose to dunk us!

Ash: Whatever.

Xerneas: We'll be seeing you guys at the elimination. You have 1 hour to decide who you're voting out. But first, the levels! **All the Charged Charizard's got levels. Then, everyone who pressed their button got levels**

Starly: Huh? **Starts to glow white. Suddenly evolves into Staravia **Woah! This is _awesome!_

Cyndaquil: Still a party dude, eh?

Xerneas: Congratulations on evolving! Seen as you received 2 levels in that challenge, you are on level 15! One level above what you need to be!

Staravia: Awesome!

_In the woods_

Mew: You owe me one for not telling.

Riolu: As if.

Mew: If I get a single vote tonight, I'll expose you to everyone.

Riolu: **Eyes open wide**  
_Riolu: So that's why he didn't tell. Great!_

Riolu: **Regains his composure** But you wouldn't do that. Because then I would expose _your _little secret.

Mew: **Jaw drops** Y-You know?! Please! I'm begging you! D-Don't tell anyone!

_Riolu: I don't know any of his secrets. It was 50-50 that he thought I was bluffing. Which I was. I could keep him a while longer, under my command. _Or _I could get rid of him as soon as possible. I don't know which idea I like more!_

_At the beach_

Phione: You two were incredibly brave. I would never have pressed the button if Ash said a secret about me!

Ralts: Well, I'm just glad we won. If I'd revealed that for nothing...

Vulpix: I know! But... If my parents were bad before... They'll be _awful _now...

Phione: Vulpix... I don't mean to pry, but... Why didn't you tell us sooner?

Vulpix: I was going to eventually. It's just... I didn't think it was necessary.

Ralts: I just have one question... Where did he get these from?

Vulpix: I don't know, but with one like Ducklett's, it must have been easy. I bet it went viral!

Phione: Poor Ducklett. He must be so embarrassed.

_In the food tent_

Piplup: That challenge was horrible! I'm just glad I didn't press my button, seen as we would have lost anyway.

Chikorita: Yeah, well... Who are we voting?

Piplup: I don't know...

Amaura: **Walks in** Hey guys!

Chikorita: Hey!

Piplup: **Looks up and gives a small smile** Hey...

Amaura: Is something the matter?

Piplup: No, I'm OK. We were just discussing who to vote for.

Amaura: Oh. I'm thinking maybe Pichu.

Piplup: I dunno...

Chikorita: Come on guys! Time for the elimination! **Walks out of the tent**

_At the elimination area_

Ash: So! The "Powerful" Pikachu's. We meet again! The first people safe with 0 votes, are... Spoink, Piplup, Porygon2, Cubone, Igglybuff and Amaura! **Lobs poffins at their heads**

Xerneas: Also safe with no votes are Magikarp, Sandshrew, Meowth, Chikorita and Shinx! **Throws poffins to them**

Ash: Vanillite, Deerling, Skiddo, Phantump and Froakie are also safe with no votes! **Throws poffins at them**

Xerneas: Froakie, Zubat and Riolu are the lost pokemon safe with 0 votes. **Throws them poffins**

Ash: That leaves Bidoof, Pichu and Mew. The next person safe is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bidoof! With one vote! **Throws a poffin at him**

Pichu: **Scowls**

Xerneas: The final person safe is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pichu! With 4 votes! **Throws him a poffin**

Ash: That means that Mew, with _16 _votes, is eliminated.

Mew: What?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **Is sucked up by the Pokeball of Losers**

Riolu: **Smirks**  
Ash: Come back next time, for another episode of... Total. Pokemon. Island!

**000**

Mew: Review you fools!

So... Yeah! Another episode! This one was strange to say the least. We've had 2 evolutions now! One from Porygon into Porygon2, and now Starly into Staravia! I _still _haven't been able to show off Bidoof's true personality! I swear, there's a challenge coming up that will do just that! I think it'll be episode 8. Anyway, see ya!

Akka :D


	8. The Loser Show 1!

The Pokemon Loser Show 1!

A ginger girl with a yellow top stood before the camera. "Greetings! I'm Misty! And I'm the host of The Pokemon Loser Show, where we interview eliminated contestants from Total Pokemon Island!" a voice next to Misty cleared their throat. "Oh yes! We also have May, Dawn, Iris and Serena with us today. Unfortunately, only 2 can stay!"

"Um, what?" asked Iris.

"Well, obviously I'm the host. We need a Co-host and security! So... Uh..." Misty whipped out a box, with straws sticking out of it. "The 2 that pull the smallest straws will leave!" All the other girls pulled straws.

"This is stupid..." muttered May. May and Iris picked short straws.

"Okay, bye guys!" cheered Misty. May and Iris stormed off the stage. "That leaves Dawn as the co-host and Serena as the security!"

"Awesome!" cheered Dawn. Serena looked down awkwardly. She couldn't be security! Well... She was getting paid... She guessed it was an alright trade.

"Right! Let's bring in our first guest... Gible!" announced Misty. The small pokemon walked onto the stage, holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Welcome, Gible!" said Dawn, warmly.

"Okay, first question... How does it feel, to be the first person eliminated from Total Pokemon Island?" asked Misty. Gible got to work scribbling. He held up the paper, that read "I feel disappointed in myself, because I know I could've got further."

"Now, who do you think has it in them to win, and who do you want to win?" Once again, the pokemon got to writing. He lifted up the paper. "I think Houndour or Snivy will probably win. But I want Riolu to win."

"Any reason you're rooting for Riolu?" asked Dawn.

"He's Mew's enemy, and Mew does not deserve to get anywhere in the game." wrote Gible.

"Alright! That wraps up our first interview! Gible, you still have something to do in the show, so you can just stay there. Now, let's bring in our next interviewee... Sableye!". No one came to the stage. Misty cleared her throat. "Sableye!" she repeated. Serena appeared on stage, trying to drag the purple menace to Misty. Misty stood up, grabbed Sableye, and threw him onto the sofa. "Now. Sableye. How physically draining did you find the challenges?"

"I'm the strongest person on the show! They did not physically drain me!"

"Okay... Dawn?"

"Oh! Uh... How do you feel about being eliminated?"

"THE CONTESTANTS ARE ALL IDIOTS!"

"Eek!"

"Alright... This interview is getting nowhere. How about the next part of the show!"

Gible started to scribble. "What's the next part of the show?"

"A challenge!" announced Misty. Gible grunted disapprovingly.

"It is... A race!"

"Where to?" asked Sableye, who actually seemed moderately interested.

"Uh... There!" Misty pointed to the other side if the studio. Sableye started running.

"No 3, 2, 1, GO?" wrote Gible.

"No. GET MOVING!" yelled Misty. Gible sprinted after Sableye. He quickly passed him.

"And Gible overtakes Sableye almost immediately, even though Sableye started five seconds before him, _and _he has tiny legs!" cried Misty incredulously. Gible made it to the finish line 10 seconds before Sableye.

"That was stupid! I wasn't trying anyway!" sulked Sableye. Contestants that were still in the game, were watching the episode on a large TV. The Powerful Pikachus sighed, while the Charged Charizards stared at them in disbelief. Why would they vote out such a strong player first?!

"With that, Gible wins!" yelled Misty. Gible hopped about in celebration. "See you next time, on the Pokemon Loser Show!"

**000**

Yay! I'm not dead! I decided to do the loser show... Actually... I don't really know why. But I did. Sorry if you think the episode was rushed, but if you do, blame Misty and her rubbish hosting! See ya next time!

Akka :D


	9. Newzz

News

Okay guys, so... Pretty much... This story sucks. So I'm starting again. Revamping some characters, getting rid of some characters, adding new characters, COMPLETELY changing characters, adding new alliances, adding more plot, adding new twists... Yeah. So... Episode one will be out... Sometime.


End file.
